True selfs OC fanfic
by Pinktasia Creativia Laina
Summary: I make OC my little ponies story's only so here it is


True selfs By: Pinktasia

Title: The beginning

One sunny day in a small kingdom called Toshlania there was a king and queen. Their names were king Father Green he was a unicorn and the queens name was Ma she was a Alicorn and had two little twin princesses. One was a unicorn and her name was so long I bet you couldn't even say it 5 times in a row. Her name was Pinktisia Creativia Laina but everyone call her Pinktaisia and she was the youngest in the family. Her twin was the oldest by one minute her name was sewing Glisten she was a pony with a long sparkly crystal blue mane and tail flowing through the wild and a purple coat of soft fur. The youngest had a long tail and mane that went in her face a lot. She was very shy and hides under her main a lot but she also has another side to her she was very spontaneous and very happy but somedays she's shy and doesn't want to see or talk to any pony. One day in the kingdom the girls were ready to go see the town called Pony Town. Pinktisia was nerves that the other ponies won't like her.

Pinktisia: "do we have to go Ma"  
Ma: "yes my little princesses you and your sister has to go to the town, there your subjects and you have to meet them and they need to know about you and your sister running the hole land of Poninasha"  
Glisten: "come on sis it will be fine"  
Pinktisia: "well ok"(hides her face in her mane)

Glisten and Pinktisia went to the pegasus draw carriage and got ready to meet there subjects. At Pony Town Glisten and Pinktisia's carriage landed. When they got out they saw a clean beautiful small town. There was many kinds of ponies and shops. There were Pegasus's and unicorns and Ponies every where. Then Glisten said to her little sister.

Glisten: "I have to arrange some stuff for the stomp stompi te gala so you go mingle"  
Pinktisia: "but sis I don't know anyone"  
Glisten: "you'll be fine every pony is nice, I'll see you at the house"

Then Glisten walked away to make preparations for the gala and left Pinktisia all alone. Then Pinktisia heard a "look out!" behind her. She looked and then...  
"BANG BOOM OW!"

Pinktisia: "who the hay did...?"  
?: "sorry I didn't mean to...❤?"

Pinktasia blushed a light shade of pink that almost matched her fur coat. It was a boy Pegasus, he had a light but dark tan coat of fur and short cut very misty dark brown mane and tail, with glittering shinny blue eyes and no cutie mark like her. She was only a little filly like him and she didn't know any pony in this town and she would like a friend.

Pinktasia: "hi I'm princess Pinktasia Creativia Laina and you are"  
?: " I'm Matt Arrow...your a princess oh I'm so so sorry about crashing into you"  
Pinktasia: "it's quit alright I'm fine are you ok"  
Matt Arrow: "yes s...sorry"  
Pinktasia: "what were you doing up there"  
Matt Arrow: "I was practicing for the Gala, with my flying skills, I'm trying to get my cutie mark"  
Pinktasia: "are you sure you'll get a flying cutie mark, I mean your name has the word arrow in it maybe something with that would be it"  
Matt Arrow: "wow I never thought about that thanks, I better go home I'll see you at the gala right"  
Pinktasia: "of course I'm the princess of that kingdom"  
Matt Arrow: "great see you there princess"

He grabs her left hoof and kisses it, then flys away. Pinktasia has never met someone like that. So nice sweet and kind to others. She was so happy she could fly if she could. She didn't know how to use her horn yet so she couldn't use magic to float or fly. So she went to find her sister to go to the house there parents picked out for them while they were in town. Next day Pinktasia snuck out a little early while her sister was still sleeping. She went out of the house quietly and took her backpack with her. Then made her way to a grass field with flowers and it was still morning so it was a little dark. Then sat down on the soft frilly grass and laid on her stomach with her very long mane in her face and she pulls a quill and scroll out of her backpack. She try's to use her magic to pick up the quill.  
Pinktasia: "come on magic work"  
Then a glistening sparkly light comes off Pinktasia's horn and the quill started to flout. Then she heard a stick crack. Then the quill dropped and Pinktasia was not happy about that.  
Pinktasia: "no I finally used my magic and I failed, grrrr! YOU COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Then she saw a dark figure in the tree. Pinktasia grabs a rock with her mouth and swings it at the figure. The figure then fell down to the ground taking branches and leaves with it. Then Pinktasia looked down and saw...?  
Pinktasia: "MATT!"  
Matt Arrow: "ow...hi Pinktasia sorry to drop in..hee heuuhh.."  
Pinktasia: (looks angry)"grrrr..."  
Matt Arrow: (got up on his hoofs)"so your working on magic I see"  
Pinktasia: "yes and I almost had it till you bothered me..wait..we're you spying on me!"  
Matt Arrow: "no I was Uhhh...sleeping in a tree"  
Pinktasia: "Matt I think you should go..."

Pinktasia was very upset and was in no mood to talk to him. Matt Arrow felt like a fool, like he just blew it with a wonderful mare. As he stated slowly walking away Pinktasia looked back feeling like she was to hard on him. Then she says "Wait"  
And she runs to him. As she runs he looks up and she jumped on him hugging him tight. He stated to blush bright red. Thinking of how caring she was to forgive him so quickly. Then she pulled away looking at him with contempt and her glittering brown green hassle eyes. He looked at her with his shiny light blue eyes. Then the sun started to rise and Glisten would wake up soon. So she ran as fast as she could yelling to Matt Arrow "I'll see you tomorrow ok" then Matt Arrow yelled back "ok I'll miss you". Pinktasia stopped as she got to the door at her house but it was locked. The only way she could is to get to a opened window is to use her magic. So she took a deep breath and then her horn started to light up and sparkle, she stared to levitate off the ground. She was sweating and breathing hard. She couldn't take it anymore but then she was to the top of the window sill. She grabbed the window sill with her hooves and pulled her self up with all her might. She finally got inside but guess who was starring down at her, angry and ashamed of her.

?: "where have you been"  
Pinktasia: "I'm so so sorry sis I was just..."  
Glisten: "no buts princesses don't sneak out or disobeys her big sister, now go to your room and stay there till we go home the carriage with be here in 4 minutes"  
Pinktasia: "what sis no we can't go what about the gala planing don't tell me you finished it already"  
Glisten: "I did now go to your room and I'll get you when they get here"  
Pinktasia: "yes sister"

Pinktasia looks down at the ground, hiding in her mane, walking slowly to her she realized she wouldn't see Matt Arrow anymore and that made her feel weird. She didn't know this feeling she was feeling. It felt warm and she would miss sneaking out with him at night, miss talking to him and miss the moment they hugged. She felt a special connection with him and she didn't want to leave and not say goodbye. So she disobeyed her sister again and snuck out her window quietly and carefully. Then she was ready to run but bumped into something.

Pinktasia: "Uhhhmmmfff...ow..Matt what are you doing here?"  
Matt Arrow: "I saw the carriage is there something you want to say to me?"

Pinktasia stared to have tires run down her plush soft pink cheeks. Matt Arrow looked at her and then put his arms around her and held her tight. He stated to have tires in his eyes and didn't want her to go but she then pulled away. As she walked to the carriage she looked back at Matt Arrow one last time. Then turned away and the Pegasus nights pulls the carriage and they were air born.

The day after they left it was night and Pinktasia was sleeping. Then she started to get lost in her dreams. Pinktasia was in a grass felid in a night lit sky and she heard birds chirping, crickets clicking and a pony calling her name. She was laying on the grass in a pink satin silk dress with flowers in her mane and tail and one behind her ear. She then opened her eyes and seeing the wonderes grass meadow. Then a young male filly stands right by her. She looks up to see it was Matt Arrow in a handsome snappy suit and tie. She gets up and looks at him with wondering eyes. He then grabs her hoof, pulls her close then kisses her with such passion. She just starred at him then felt like she was melting and then heard some pony yelling her name them "POOF" she woke up.

Pinktasia: "it was just a dream"  
Ma: "Pinktasia Creativia Laina wake up! You have to get ready for the gala it's tonight"  
Pinktasia: "it is!"

Then Pinktasia leeps out of bed to get her dress and crown ready but first her sister and her had some princess matters they had to take care of. Down stairs Glisten was telling every pony in the castle to get the ballroom and other rooms ready for the guests. Pinktasia comes down to help Glisten with other work.

Glisten: "ok sister we have a lot of royal papers to work on, like all the eligible filly colts for you as a husband someday"  
Pinktasia: "sister I do t want to do that why must I have to marry some colt royal why not some colt who's more for me"  
Glisten: "you mean that Pegasus you met in Pony Town"  
Pinktasia: "yes"  
Glisten: "Pink Tee we've been over this you have to marry a royal colt prince I'm sorry if you like him but we have standards and sacrifices as a princess  
Pinktasia: "but..."  
Glisten: "no buts sister I'm sorry but you can't see him anymore if your ever to marry a prince got it"  
Pinktasia: "sigh..yes sister"(looks down and hides in her mane so her sister won't see her cry)

The night of the gala ever pony is there royal and some not. Pinktasia remembered what Matt said "I'll see you at the gala". That made her nerves of what's going to happen when he finds out that she can't be with him. She then had a mile long line full of young royal filly princess and that made her scared of how many colts she had to dance with.

After the first to thirtieth dance with many colt princess. Pinktasia went to the punch table to get way from all the princess. She tried to use her magic to pick up her punch cup and she was still learning so she couldn't even pick up a quill yet. Then the punch cup fell and spilled on a colt she then looked up and blushed so red it was"

Pinktasia: "Matt? Oh I'm so so sorry Matt I..."  
Matt Arrow: "it's ok Pinktasia I'm fine but come with me, unless you want to stay with the princess"  
Pinktasia: "no let's go"

Then Pinktasia and Matt went to the back of the castle in the royal garden. The night sky was blissful. Pinktasia's mane shined in the moon light and her eyes sparkled. Matt then grabs her hoof and waist, then lifts her up in the night sky. They stared dancing in the sky. After they were done dancing they laid in a tree talking about their hopes and dreams.

Matt Arrow: "Pinktasia"  
Pinktasia: "yeah?"  
Matt Arrow: "I think I'm falling for you"  
Pinktasia: "oh Matt I feel the same"

Then Pinktasia looks into Matts eyes and Matt looks in to hers and they moved closer and closer about ready to kiss a bit, then a loud voice yelled out "PINKTASIA CREATIVIA LAINA YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!". Then Matt and Pinktasia fell out of the tree Matt fell on his stomach then Pinktasia landed on top of his back and they both looked up and who did they see.

Pinktasia: "Ma, Sis, Father..."  
Ma: "Pink Tee go to your room now"  
Father Green: "then will talk to you about what you did"  
Glisten: "sis what did I tell you about being a princess"  
Pinktasia: "I know the princess rules sister stop treating me like a little filly"  
Glisten: "you are little filly now do what Ma and father says"

Then Pinktasia walks to her room and not looking back at Matt cause she knew if she did she would get in more trouble. Then she was in her room but outside  
Ma and father were kicking Matt out and told him to never see Pinktasia again.  
Next day at the castle in Pinktasia's room. Pinktasia was crying so much her floor was covered in tiers, there were puddles and puddles of tiers everywhere. Then she heard the news that on her 18th birthday she would be wed to a prince the parents chose for her. Her sister doesn't need to be wed cause she is with a prince named Austin gamer. A few years later it was Pinktasia's 18th birthday and she was scared and sad. Then the prince has arrived and the guard opens the carriage door. Then she's sees a handsome shimmering colt with a flowing blonde mane and tail,with his mysterious blue eyes and with a white smooth fur coat he was a dream prince and a cute prince and a kind prince. Every mare wanted to be his wife but not Pinktasia her heart belonged to Matt but she couldn't do anything about it so she walked up to the prince and said "hello" he said "hello your majesty it's a oner to be your future groom". Pinktasia just looked in his eyes and felt nothing the most perfect colt any pony could have that she has but she felt nothing no spark or love. All she could think about is Matt. The day of the wedding. Pinktasia was in a white puffy silk dress and her crown on and all she could do is cry. Their was nothing that could get her out of this. Not even if Matt run and stopped Everything and made a speech of how much he cared for her. Then it was time she walked down the aisle. At the end of the aisle she stood next to the prince. Then after he said his vows the paster said to Pinktasia "do you take this prince as your husband" Pinktasia then said...then a loud sound yelled "STOP I OBJECT"  
It's was Matt Arrow and he told her"Pinktasia I love you every since we crashed into each other and snuck out when we were fillys and I know you don't want to do this I can see that you love me to, Pinktasia will you be my special some pony be my bride". Then she drops the flowers and ran to Matt. She then hugs him so tight and he splined her around floating off the ground a bit. Father and Ma then said.

Ma&Father Green: "Pinktasia you get away from him I forbid it"  
Pinktasia: "no Ma&Father I won't get away from some colt I love, you can except it or I'll run away with him and never see you again"  
Glisten: "Pinktasia I can except it"  
Ma: "ok I guess we can bend the rules just this once"  
Father Green: "fine"

They could finally be together and have a live together. They then got married and they did get there cutie marks when they were together. Pinktasia's cutie mark was a art cutie mark and she finally could use her magic and Matt Arrow's cutie mark was a bow and arrow because he's good at archery and shooting. Then a few months to years later they have a beautiful baby pony named Pearl Shine and they all live happily every after

The End


End file.
